guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shard
This should redirect to Obsidian Shard. The only other crafting mat with shard in its name is Jadeite Shard, and Jade is a far more common name for that. Nikanor Nascent 16:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Disambig page I made one yesterday after blanking the page a minute earlier, and looks like the internet went and ate that. Would me making a disambig page now break this, or...? I don't see the problem tbh, I searched for Shard (as I was tired and trying some bloody strange spelling of Jadeite) the fact is anyone and their granny can spell Obsidian, you'd need a blow to the head to have a problem there. As the disambig page would, of course, have a link to Obsidian Shards too, it's not like I'm pissing off the userbase by excluding it. I just feel both types of Shards deserve a link. -->ST 12:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, Jade is a disambig page for Jadeite Shards and whatever else with Jade in its name. Shard should, imo, redirect to Obsidian shard as that is what most people in-game refer to when they say Shard. And i think most people would write Jade when they are looking for Jadeite Shard, ofc there will always be people that thinks like you too. This is just what i think is best when thinking about what they are referred to in-game as that is what matters most imo. ''Kurtan'' 12:19, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Is having what people refer to in game as redirects good? Yes. ::Is ignoring what people will be searching for when they are searching on our site good? Um... ::You're deciding to help the majority instead of helping everyone, which is foolish and unhelpful. A disambig page requires all of a click for people searching for Obsidian Shards. -->ST 18:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Uh huh. And "MB" should redirect to Mind Burn, too, even though nobody calls it that. :::Nobody calls Jadeite "shards". It's unfortunate that the people who do, can't search for "Jade" instead, which is the common term for them. These redirects exist to be disambiguous and help people find what they are looking for; the majority of people who search for "shard" are looking for obsidian. It doesn't make sense to clutter up disambig pages with every potential search, because it's highly unlikely that will be helpful, and it is indeed harmful. "All of a click" is an annoyance compared to being redirected automatically. Redirects ought to be limited to what people refer to in-game, because that is what they will be searching for. (T/ ) 19:28, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::When searching for something on a website, it is not first nature to say "okay, what is this called in the game?" ::::If I can't spell part of something because I'm tired, can't spell it, or I even forgot half the name, I'll search for what I do know, as the Search function will invariably help me. Now, if it redirects to something else, that's not helpful. Mind Burn. Hm... tricky to remember the spelling for that one. -->ST 19:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::There's no need for a "shard" disambig page. That is a silly idea. Raj4h 20:17, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, that is first nature. And in-game, Jadeite Shards are called "Jade", while Obsidian Shards are called "obsidian" or "shards". :::::It's unfortunate that when you're tired, can't spell, or forget, this particular redirect is not helpful to you. But it is for the majority of users, and in the case of redirects, majority politics wins. If this was the case of creating a new redirect, that wouldn't be a problem, since it's sensible and GuildWiki isn't made of paper - any number of useful redirects can and should be made. But this page has been around for 10 months now, with no complaints, and (likely) a lot of use. It doesn't make sense to burden all those people with the necessity of an extra click, simply because you personally sometimes look for "Jadeite" by searching for "Shard". I'm not saying that your opinion isn't valuable or invalid, but it's a case of what the community as a whole wants...what the consensus is. I'm very certain that consensus says "Shard" should refer exclusively to Obsidian. (You might also consider that the Shard page on GWW has existed for two years since yesterday, and it redirects exclusively to Obsidian.) :::::"Mind Burn. Hm... tricky to remember the spelling for that one. " I could say the same about remembering how to spell "jade". (T/ ) 20:28, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you havn't been paying attention, we're having this conversation because I didn't search for "Jade". -->ST 10:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Not our fault you're stupid.. ''Kurtan'' 11:03, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::If you haven't been paying attention, I'm trying to tell you that the majority of people will search for "Jade". And in the case of disambig/redirect pages, what most people are looking for is the important factor. So it's unfortunate that it's not helpful for you, but it's not a conspiracy or a personal feud or anything. Unless there is a significant amount of people who would also search for jadeite using "Shard", this page should not disambig to there, because it has referred exclusively to obsidian shards since forever. (T/ ) 21:33, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::GW:NPA. To be honest, I doubt people will search for 'shard' when they want to look up Jadeite Shard. Then again, the disambig page for PS also lists Practiced Stance which I doubt anyone EVER uses, so yeah... Maybe just add a disambig message on the Obsidian Shard page, say "If you were looking for Jadeite Shard, go to this page instead? -- - talk 11:35, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::PS/CG (Practiced Stance/Choking Gas/Flurry) is still used, believe it or not. Leaving a note on Obsidian Shard that "this is not Jadeite Shard" makes even less sense than putting it on the "Shard" page. :| (T/ ) 21:33, 19 April 2009 (UTC) (RI) @ Entropy --> so this helpful resource does not make an effort to help as many as possible? Nice... @ Kurtan --> (Either / both) being tired / not sharing your laziness makes me stupid, well done. Go learn what the word means and piss off. @ Progger --> Thank you. -->ST 13:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) And GL crying about GW:NPA - you called a user stupid for trying to make the site more helpful. :Helping ~one person by making the page less helpful for thousands more is not helpful. Try again? (T/ ) 04:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Stop bickering. Observe as I exercise my discretion and administrate both users AND content! 07:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) Shard redirects to Obsidian Shard, which is by far the most common usage of the word. Its disambig message leads to Shard (disambig) which links to Jadeite Shard, as well as a few other Shard-related articles that I'm surprised you all missed. I would very much appreciate that any further discussion on the matter be taken up with me first, rather than posted here. 08:13, 24 April 2009 (UTC)